


Turned - Dewdrop Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Dewdrop Ghoul, Kid!Ghouls, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bitten, kid!Reader, vampire themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Kudos: 4





	Turned - Dewdrop Ghoul

You were born into the ministry, being the child of a Clergy member, so you grew up around the Ghouls.

Still being a child, you loved playing with the Ghouls. You always played a little rough for most human children to handle, so it was like a match made in Hell when you met the Ghouls.

At first, your parents were more than a little hesitant to let you play with the Ghoul children. But when they saw how happy you were with them, they started to chill out about it.

The little Ghouls adored you, not really having much interaction with creatures outside their own kind. They always thought of humans as fragile and soft, but they were pleasantly surprised when they met you.

Compared to how the Ghouls played with each other, you were a bit mild, but they didn’t mind. Although, they were still told to keep their sharp claws retracted and their teeth off of you while you played. Though, sometimes they’d headbutt you, thankfully their horns hadn’t grown in just yet.

You loved all the Ghouls, but surprisingly, Dewdrop was your favorite to play with. You liked how he wasn’t really afraid to accidentally hurt you. There have many moments when some Clergy members were biting their nails nervously watching how rough you both played, afraid that the fire Ghoul would be too rough and seriously hurt you. 

You remembered one of Dew’s fellow Ghouls saying, “Oh man, there’s two of them.” Or something like that.

But he had never hurt you. Until today.

You and the Ghouls were play fighting as you guys usually did on the private playground of the abbey. All the Ghouls except Dewdrop had enough, starting to get a bit tired. But Dew seemed to have infinite stamina, which you appreciated since you were the same way.

Eventually, the Ghouls went inside the building, leaving you two outside being supervised by a couple Sisters of Sin. They weren’t doing a very good job though, as you and Dewdrop decided to sneak away from the Sisters.

You both giggled triumphantly as you rounded the corner of one of the halls of the ministry, both overjoyed that you were successful in avoiding the unwanted adult supervision.

You and Dewdrop tried to stifle your giggles as you heard the stomping footsteps of the Sisters trying to look to you both. “Those two are little menaces.” You heard, almost causing you to chortle but was stopped when Dew quickly placed his hand over your mouth.

As soon as you saw that the coast was clear, you decided to playfully bite Dew’s hand, causing him to mewl in pain. “Ow!” He whined.

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t be such a baby!” You teased, not knowing that you did actually bite too hard.

Dewdrop got angry really quick and started growling at you, showing his sharp teeth. “I’m gonna kill you!” He shouted, causing you to flinch.

Being a child, you didn’t really have a sense for danger and decided to goad him on. “Oh, really? Well, you’ll have to catch me first!” You giggled, starting to race down the empty halls.

Dewdrop immediately started chasing after you, his anger growing more fierce with every smug smirk you threw his way. Still, you were unaware he was actually mad. You just thought it was another game you two were playing.

As the seconds passed and sneaking some looks over your shoulder, you started to realize it wasn’t just a game. Dewdrop looked pissed. Seeing how his claws were out and his fangs peeking out through his little mask, you started to feel the panic set in.

You quickened your pace, not wanting to find out if your friend really wanted to kill you. He wouldn’t...right?

And in horror movie fashion, you managed to trip over your own feet and almost face-planted into the pristine marble flooring of the hallway. 

You didn’t even have time to turn around before you felt Dew’s smaller body crash on top of you, wrestling you into a position where you couldn’t move or fight back.

You heard a clinking sound and you looked to the side to see Dewdrop’s mask was discarded on the floor, and you feared the worst.

You heard Dew growl before you felt a sharp, stinging pain in your shoulder. Again, being a child, you thought you were dying and let out a loud scream that echoed through the halls. So loud in fact, you let almost everyone in the building know exactly where you were.

After what felt like forever to you, the fresh stinging pain went away and you felt your friend get off of you. You slowly sat up, still in pain.

You looked up to see Dewdrop towering over you, his mask neatly placed back over his face. You noticed the visible part of his face, his chin, was coated in a red liquid. You furrowed your brows, innocently asking yourself when did he have time to eat red jello?

Looking to where your aching pain was, you finally realized you were bleeding and that the red liquid that was dripping off of Dew’s chin was blood.

“You bit me?!” You shouted.

Dewdrop’s mouth curled into a wicked grin, showing off his now blood coated fangs. “Now you know how it feels.” He said spitefully, wiping some blood off with the back of his hand.

Both you and Dew jumped when you heard loud gasps, him turned around and you slightly leaning to the side to see past. 

It was the Sisters that were assigned to watch you, your mother, and Sister Imperator. Uh oh...

You were immediately taken to the infirmary by Sister with your worried mother by your side. Your wound really didn’t hurt that much when you arrived there, but you liked the attention that you received from the doctor and nurses.

In the end, you had to have a few stitches for the particularly deep teeth marks but other than that you were going to be fine. That’s what they assumed anyway.

You and your mother were about to exit the building until you heard your name being called out. You turned to see Dewdrop walking towards you, Sister Imperator keeping a firm hand on the back of the fire Ghoul’s neck. He was obviously not comfortable. 

Your mother quickly pushed you behind her, ready to protect you from the Ghoul.

“Someone wants to apologize.” Sister said, glaring down at the small Ghoul. “Dew.”

Dewdrop’s ears were pushed back and his tail was thrashing back and forth, but he stepped forward and sighed. “...I’m sorry I bit you.” He mumbled.

“Speak clearly.” Sister’s authoritative voice boomed.

Dewdrop flinched. “I’m sorry I bit you, Y/N.”

You giggled, making Dew’s eyes light up hopefully. “It’s okay. I forgive you. I’m that I bit you too.”

After that, you were taken home to get some well needed rest.

Trying to get comfortable with your shoulder wound was difficult since you usually laid on your side when you slept, and you also started to feel unusually finicky as the sun went down. Your mom just wrote it off as the adrenaline from getting hurt that day, but you still worried about how you felt.

By the time midnight rolled around, it was way past your bedtime, you still felt strange. Your heart was racing and you felt your wound itch severely, but you weren’t able to scratch it due to the heavy bandage covering it.

You thought about removing the bandage, but didn’t want to be yelled at. But it was so itchy. Suddenly, your eyes started it itch too.

You got up out of bed with a huff and went into your bathroom. Turning on the light burned your eyes. It was normal for your eyes to burn when you turned on lights after being in the dark for so long, but you felt that it was worse than usual. It felt like your eyes were more sensitive than normal.

You wanted to remove your bandage just to see how it looked, but you saw something else when you looked in the mirror.

You gasped, noticing your eyes weren’t their natural color. One of your eyes were almost a bright yellow color, and the other eye was slowly turning the same. Slowly devouring up the normal color of your iris.

You didn’t know what to do, so you screamed for your mom.

Your mom quickly ran into your bathroom, fearing that you were hurt. But she immediately noticed your almost multicolored eyes. Those were not the eyes of the child she had raised for eight years.

She quickly saw that you were crying, you were scared. You didn’t know what was happening to you.

Suddenly, you felt a horrible pain in your mouth and yelped. Your mother screamed and you followed her gaze to the floor, where you saw teeth. Your teeth.

You reached up to your mouth to feel for your teeth, not believing that you had actually lost them. But you pulled away when you felt your fingers sting, they were cut.

You looked back into the mirror to see that your previous teeth were pushed out by new sharp teeth, a couple being fangs. “Mommy, what’s happening to me?!”

Your parents did what the only thing they thought they could do. They put you in the backseat of their car and started driving to the abbey.

On the way, you started crying again. The pain from your mouth ending, only to be replaced by what felt like a migraine on two sides of your head.

Your mother was sat on the passenger’s side, looking back at you from time to time with tears in her eyes. She almost let out a sob when she saw two stubby bone-like growths coming out of your head.

Your father didn’t even have time to park before your mom brought you inside the building, immediately shouting for help.

Sister Imperator came out in a robe with a scowl on her face, but once she saw you and your parents, her face contorted into a worried gaze. “What happened?” She asked.

“She just started losing teeth and her eyes changed colors! And now she’s growing horns!” Your mother cried.

All the commotion caught the attention of the Ghouls, the loud noises waking them up due to their sensitive hearing. They all gathered and peeked around the corner, curiously looking at each other. They all started pushing each other to try and see what was happening, ultimately falling on top of each other and catching the attention of Sister.

“You all are supposed to be in bed!” Sister Imperator scolded.

“Y/N?” Dewdrop said. “What are you doing here?” He asked, completely ignoring Sister.

“Keep that thing away from my child! He did this to them!” Your mother yelled, making Dewdrop turn his head in confusion.

“Now, now. Everyone calm down.” A heavy Italian accented voice echoed the room. Sister Imperator sighed when she saw Papa Nihil come into the room, oxygen tank trailing behind him. “I’ll take it from here, Sister.”

The old man led you and your parents into his office, pulling out a huge dusty book from a shelf. “Can you explain what’s going on, Papa?” Your father asked.

“I believe I can.” Papa Nihil said as he opened the book, dust flying everywhere as he turned the pages. “I’ve read about this before, hearing rumors of this sort of thing.”

Your parents motioned him to continue.

“It’s only really been recorded once in this book, but according to this section here,” Papa placed a shaky finger on a passage of the page, “it says that if a Ghoul bites a human, they have a five percent possibility of turning into a Ghoul themselves.”

“Five percent?!” Your father laughed. “Then how come my child is turning into one of those creatures?”

“Lower your voice. I know you’re upset, but this was an accident. We train our Ghouls from birth to never bite without cause.”

“Well, now, because of your Ghoul, our child will never life a normal life!”

You started to cry, not because you truly understood what that meant, but because you never liked when your parents raised their voice.

“This is not the time for raised voices. Think of the child.” Papa’s voice softened.

After some more grown up talk, your parents and Papa Nihil decided that you were to live at the abbey for now. They had no idea what the change from human to ghoul would be like, so they’d rather be safe than sorry.

At first, you really didn’t want to leave your home. But your parents convinced you that it was for the best, and you trusted your parents. You also liked the idea of being able to hang around the Ghouls more.

You spent the next morning packing your things, getting ready to live in the abbey from now on, until they decided you were safe. Your mother cried as you packed, which made you sad. But you tried to be strong for her.

A Sister of Sin and Papa Nihil escorted you out of your house and to the abbey, Papa trying to get you excited to be living there. You always liked Papa, he was a funny old man.

All the Ghouls, Papas, Sisters of Sin, and Sister Imperator greeted you at the front gate of the building. They tried to make you feel as welcome as possible to help you transition into Clergy life.

Dewdrop seemed especially excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was nervous to see you, not entirely sure if you turning into a Ghoul was his fault. He didn’t want you to hate him.

Upon seeing you, Dew quickly noticed your eyes. They were almost like his, but one of your eyes hadn’t fully changed colors. And your horns were coming in slowly, just like the rest of the Ghouls. But what really intrigued Dewdrop was your scent. He no idea why you smelled so good to him, it almost made him gravitate toward you immediately. But he was forced to stay in line with his fellow Ghouls.

For you, it was a bit weird seeing Dew again. You were still kind of scared that he’d bite you again, you also were starting to feel things that weren’t familiar to you either. It scared you.

But seeing Dewdrop’s warm smile made you feel hopeful for the future.


End file.
